Human Kingdoms
The Human Kingdoms are the first great landmasses claimed by the original lords and ladies of the human race as they were awakened and freed by ♀. The Kingdoms were given by ♀ and approved by the continental spirits as they spread over the continents. Over the course of time, all of the 11 kingdoms were lost to wars both with foreigners and civil wars but one. Indeed they seem to be nothing but rumor anymore and the only one we know of mentions the others in their ancient library and even then the kingdom was rebuilt many times. The Kingdoms These are the Kingdoms in which the 10 original kings and queens of the human race settled. Malcuto The Kingdom of fog and mist, Malcuto was the very first kingdom that fell. Malcuto was a kingdom of the evil people and was rightfully destroyed when the entire population seemingly formed an army to invade the other kingdoms. Malcuto' economy heavily relied on drugs and other addictive medicines and this lead to some other countries protecting Malcuto, but in the end, it fell after a short time. Yesodo Yesodo was the first kingdom to be found by the human kings and the second to fall after Malcuto. While this is sure tragic, Yesodo is the most important place of historical archeology for humans as it was their second origin besides the Cave of Origin. In the few passages that survived the storms and deluges of time, Yesodo is mentioned to be a very common kingdom lacking extravagance, but also having no real mistakes in neither constitution nor politics. Hodo Hodo was the richest of all the kingdoms. Its economy was a perfect balance of dependency on import, but also assuring other countries are dependent on Hodo's exports. Much in terms of machinery and automatons were built in high quality and then sold to other countries so that they can use the limited amount of the export to fabricate their own ones. But when that is done, Hodo is already having better and more efficient ones, creating the demand of other counties to sell them their new ones. Hodo fell third of the kingdoms. Netezaho Netezaho is the only kingdom that is still standing and operating today. It has endured all the ages from the beginning until the end and was destroyed and rebuilt countless times yet it was not forsaken like the others. While it is still standing, the hopes of finding something from the earliest days of Gaiga is equal to zero as most of it was either stolen or reused for the reconstruction of the kingdom. Tifereto Tifereto was known to be the most beautiful of all the Kingdoms of Mankind. Many sources state that the architecture of the buildings in Tifereto were without comparison in Gaiga, except the elven palaces. Tifereto fell as the fourth kingdom to fall after the War of Chaos and with it all beauty. Only massive statues that show the detailed muscular depictions of humans and other races remain of the original work. Gevuraho Gevuraho is the most righteous kingdom founded by humans. It was the center of all sciences part of judgment and strength. Many scholars and high students that are non-magic users have been living in Gevuraho and studied the way of being righteous. Cesedo Cesedo was the kingdom always open to other people and races. It was a kingdom for the helpless and discriminated. While they embraced other races with open arms, their mindset changed with the time as more and more people moved into their kingdom, promising themselves a future. When the War of Chaos was over, many of the immigrants, refused to leave and when the War of Wrath began even more immigrated to Yesodo. After all the time, political people looked for security in Yesodo and Yesodo was overrun by the forces of war and was completely destroyed within a week. Binaho . Hocamaho . (Daato) This Kingdom is pure speculation and it is nowhere near to clear if it ever existed. the name was mentioned only once and it seems as if the kingdom destroyed itself within years of its establishment and then suffered one of the worst Damnatio memoriae to have ever occurred in the history of Gaiga. In the one mention, it is even talked about that it needs to be destroyed. Cetero Category:Locations Category:Group